Chicas Malas
by FElipita taca-tun
Summary: Lily y sus amigas estan marginadas por las divinas, pero esta situacion va a cambiar! Este año va a ser movidito. dijo Josh . LJ,S&.....,R&......
1. Chapter 1

Atencion: los personajes no son mios, bueno al menos no todos, ya que algunos se los tome prestados a J.K.Rowling

Capitulo1. El principio

- Las odio, las odio, las odio. Pero quien se creen que son para decirme en mitad del gran comedor que tengo muy poco pecho, dime quien se creen que son ¿eh?.Gritaba una muchacha pelirroja que no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, Lily Evans se llamaba, de piel blanca, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes con un buen tipo.

- Vamos Lily no le des tanta importancia, si tu sabes que tienes buen pecho además esa solo lo decía para hacerte rabiar¿a que si mary?. Pregunto Josh Zeroni un joven rubio con unos preciosos ojos azul celeste, alto, cuerpo 10 a una chica que estaba sentada al lado de él Mary Grint de la misma estatura que Lily ojos verde oscuro y con un cabello negro ondulado.

- Yo estoy con Josh ya les gustaría a muchas tener tu cuerpazo además tu solo tienes que ignorar a esa víbora come hombres hija del demonio madre de todas las pu..

- Ya mary hemos pillado la indirecta LA ODIAS igual que nosotras, además supuestamente tu tienes que estar animándome mientras yo pongo a parir a George. Dijo lily al borde de un ataque de histeria.

- Vale ahorra vuelvo voy a las cocinas a por muchísimo chocolate. Dijo Josh mientras ya salía por la puerta, se dirigió a la sala común para coger primero un libro que se dejo en la mesa.

- ¿Esta noche podré volver a la habitación antes de las 12 de la noche o tendré que esperarme?. Pregunto Yanis Milton una chica un tanto rara a la vista de todo el mundo, era morena con los ojos oscuros y para incrementar su oscuridad siempre vestía de negro, era alta y con buen tipo pero bien escondido.

- No creo que hoy no tengas que esperar tanto, anoche ambas tuvieron insomnio y les vendrá el sueño prontito, por cierto me acompañas a las cocinas voy a por chocolate. Dijo josh cuando ya estaba en la entrada

- Vale al menos así perderé un poco de tiempo.

...En otra parte de la torre

- 198 tías buenas han estado en mi cama, 199 tías buenas han estado en mi cama. Cantaba un muchacho moreno con los ojos grises llamado (N/a: y vosotras quien creéis que es?) Sirius Black el sex-symbol de Hogwarts

- ¿Padfoot no crees que si contaras otras cosas en vez de tías buenas te podrías dormir?. Pregunto nuestro querido Remus Lupin alto, cabellos rubios y ojos dorados.

- No moony creo que su mente todavía no esta capacitada para contar algo mas que tías buenas. Dijo un adormilado James Potter era alto, moreno con unos ojos color almendro y un cuerpo de miedo.

- ja ja mira como me rió prongs.

- ohhh! Dios ha aprendido otras palabras. Dijo remus moviendo los brazos

- no padfoot nooooo, que puede estallarte el cerebro de tanta información asimilada en tan poco tiempo. Dijo james saltando en su cama

(Ronquidos)

- ¿Quién es el que esta roncando? Pregunto sirius mientras sacaba de su baúl unas cuerdas y una caja

- Peter es el único que se podría dormir con este escándalo y por cierto ¿que haces con esas cuerdas? Término preguntando remus temiéndose lo peor.

- Con estas cuerdas nada, pero con la varita ahora si "_Inmovilus"_. Sirius dijo la última frase súper rápido, como resultado que james se cayera de la cama ya que en ese momento estaba saltando sobre ella y remus con la boca abierta ya que estaba apunto de comerse una rana de chocolate (pero no pudo porque fue petrificado y la rana salto hacia la ventana)

- Jeje quien es ahora el que no puede asimilar muchas palabras digan a ver quien, muajajajaja.. Ato a ambos en sus camas y se dispuso a abrir su preciada cajita.

- Enserio y yo me lo perdí solo porque tenia que ir al baño, si lo se me aguanto. Decía josh

- jaja ya es que fue una pasada y por cierto tenia los calzoncillos de los teletuvis, son la bomba. Dijo yanis- aunque en algunas ocasiones desesperantes

- solo en "algunas" ocasiones yo mas bien diría que siempre son desesperantes menos cuando están gastando una broma a Snape.

- vale tienes razón son tremendamente desesperantes, pero que se les puede hacer ellos son así son…. muy…. ¿Merodeadores?.

- si ya merodeadores, pero bueno yo voy a subirles el chocolate ¿porque no subes conmigo? Así ya te quedas acostada en la cama y no tienes que esperar a que yo tenga que bajar para avisarte.

- no gracias prefiero esperar.

- no te caen bien o ¿que? porque no entiendo tu actitud hacia ellas

- no es que me caigan mal es solo que no me gusta relacionarme mucho.

- no si eso ya se nota, siempre estas sola desayunando, comiendo y cenando nunca has ido a un baile, solo hablas conmigo y es porque yo empiezo que si no me puedo morir de pena y un montón de cosas mas.

- vale esta bien ya te has pasado no me hables mas, si no te importa quiero estar sola ADIOS.

- pos adiós. Dijo josh mientras subía las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas con el chocolate en la mano (N/a: que ya tendría que estar más derretido u.u)

En la habitación ya de las chicas...

- ¡hola! ya traje el chocolate un poco derretido pero es chocolate

- ohh! Josh has venido justo en el momento mas indicado. Le dijo lily mientras escribía en una pizarra

- para ¿qué?

- pues es que después de poner a parir a las Divinas, lily e yo decidimos. Dijo mary pero fue interrumpida por lily

- arruinarles las vidas para vengarnos por todo lo que nos han hecho durante estos 7 años. Dijo lily que ya había terminado de escribir en la pizarra.

- ¿QUE,PERO VOSOTRAS ESTAIS PENSANDO LO QUE DECIS

- si y no hace falta que grites que estamos al lado tuyo, además lo vamos hacer y ya esta, solo espera que lily te explique lo que haremos y tu nos ayudaras. Dijo mary totalmente calmada

- sigo pensando que no lo estáis diciendo en serio.

- ya vale pero da igual asi que lily por favor empieza tu explicación

- bien empezando me gustaría que mirarais esta pizarra.

_1. Cuerpo perfecto_

_2. Chico guapo como novio_

_3. Grupo de arpías_

- bien y que me quieres decir.

- pues es bien sencillo josh estos son los puntos por los cual les vamos ha atacar. Respondió lily con pose militar

- yaaa pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo pretendéis "atacar" a todos esos puntos?.

Bueno es solo el principio, pero espero que os haya gustado.

Solo pido una cosa:

DEJADME REVIEWS

DEJADME REVIEWS

DEJADME REVIEWS


	2. Operación de busqueda y ¿captura?

Operación búsqueda y...¿captura?

- nos volveremos mas populares que ellas mientras les atacamos por estos tres puntos. Dijo mary que tenia ya puesto el pijama que era verde militar

- vosotras populares pero si ambas rechazasteis el puesto de prefecta solo porque no queríais que os conocieran.

- eso eran otros tiempos. Dijo lily

¬¬ yaaaa y yo soy el rey de España, además tenéis otro problema ellas son tres y vosotras dos.

- ¿y eso que problema tiene? Pregunto lily

- pues que las famosas casi siempre vienen en trio.

- bien solo nos falta encontrar a alguien que las odien tanto como nosotras. Dijo lily con las manos en la cintura

- vamos que solo tenemos que encontrar a una persona que a los 11 años le hicieran firmar un papel de que era lesbiana. Empezó a enumerar mary

- a los 12 le tintara el pelo durante 6 meses de multicolor. Siguió diciendo lily

- los 13 le dejaran toda la ropa transparente. Continúo josh

- a los 14 le dieran una poción de la verdad que durara toda una semana (N/a: lo que digan será en el siguiente orden ahora es mary, lily, josh, mary.)

- los 15 hicieran una subasta y te subastasen tu virginidad y encima fuera potter el que dio mas dinero por mi

- 16 dejarnos encerados en una habitación durante todo un fin de semana con los Slytering, (escalofrió) tan solo con pensarlo me da un escalofrió (otro escalofrió)

- y este año porque todavía no les a dado tiempo a nada que sino.

- bueno si a burlarse de nosotras en publico. Le rectifico josh a mary

¬¬ ¬¬

- creo que no hacia falta que nos lo recordaras. Le dijo lily

- ya bueno pero yo me piro que me esta dando sueño y creo que a vosotras también, así que adiós mis xicas. Dijo josh mientras les daba un beso a cada una

- adiós josh. Contestaron a la vez

- bueno yo también me voy a dormir buenas noches lily que sueñes con muchos Brad Pitt. Le dijo mary desde la cama

- si buenas noches mañana ya pensaremos quien puede ser nuestra chica perfecta. Dijo lily mientras cerraba las cortinas de su cama.

Al dia siguiente, era una mañana de sábado totalmente tranquila y soleada en la torre de Griffindor

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rectifico estaba totalmente tranquila

- Aaaaahhhh! Socorro mary, yanis. Despertaos YA

- ummm que pasa. Dijo mary medio dormida

- es pero que sea muy importante para despertarme a las ..9 de la mañana. Dijo yanis tras mirar el reloj

- HAY DOS RATAS FORNICANDO EN EL BAÑO, Y SI ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE ENTONCES

- No jodas, a ver. Dijo yanis levantándose de la cama

Las tres de dirigieron al baño

- oooohhhhhh!

Silencio absoluto, de fondo se escullan los ronquidos de Peter (alias "La rata")

- aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!.Grito que a producido que toda Inglaterra se despierte y también a la autora (que estaba mas con Morfeo que aquí), mientras corrían como locas hacia la puerta

"PUM"

- Bien las ratas están allí dentro haciendo sus "cosas" y nosotras aquí fuera, solo nos falta saber como podemos echarlas. Dijo mary mientras recuperaba la respiracion

- Y si buscamos a algún chico para que las eche él. Propuso yanis

- Bueno esa es la opción.

- ¿pero que chico?. Pregunto lily

- Al primero que veamos. Respondió mary ya bajando las escaleras

Bien y a los primeros que vieron fueron a los merodeadores

- Bueno mejor nos ocupamos nosotras mismas, ¿no? Pregunto mary

- Si. Respondieron las restantes

- Pues bien……¿alguna idea?.pregunto mary

¬¬ ¬¬

- umm, Lily tu ve y busca bolsas de basura

- pero aquí no..

- soldado evans no me interrumpas, y tu Grint busca dos escobas. Termino yanis.

- ¡¡A la orden mi capitana!.Dijeron lily e mary mientras hacían la despedida militar (N/A: y todo esto todavía con el pijama, ¡¡pero es que estas chicas no piensan!) ambas salieron corriendo de la torre

- La operación captura ha comenzado. Dijo yanis mientras levantaba el puño

A los 10 minutos regresaron las chicas a la torre con los objetos destinados

- bien soldados ¿tenéis las armas?

- Si capitana

- Bien chicas, pero ahora viene lo mas difícil entrar a la habitación.

- ¿Y que vamos ha hacer?. Pregunto mary mientras sujetaba las escobas

- este es el plan, lily mantendrá la bolsa de basura abierta pegada al suelo mientras tu y yo intentamos que las ratas entren, ¿lo habéis entendido?

- Siiiii

- pues adentro

Las chicas entraron a la habitación empuñando sus armas

- ratitas, ratitas venid bonitas ratitas, que os degollaremos.

- ¡¡Lily! ¡¡Como piensas que van ha venir si les dices eso!. Exclamo mary

- ¡¡SSSUUU!(es que no se como se escribe, pero es para que se callen), bien miremos en el baño. Dijo yanis tras hacer que se callaran

Se acercaron a la puerta y…………

- no están o dios no están han salido. decía lily

- estarán en la habitación no han podido salir. Dijo mary temiéndose lo peor

- Bien tras a ver buscado durante 14 minutos y 46 segundos creo que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que han huido. Mary citaba lo último con desgana

- Pues bien yo creo que mi misión aquí ha concluido, así que adiós compañeras de caballería. Yanis salio de la habitación ya vestida y con un bolso (y si señoras y señores) negro.

- Um bueno entonces nosotras vamos que tenemos que poner la misión en marcha. Lily salía de la habitación seguida por mary

- ¿Y como se va ha llamar?

- que te perece "misión imposible"

- ¿y porque imposible?

-. Porque nos será casi imposible encontrar a alguien que las odie tanto como nosotras

- ¿Qué tal, chicas? Que ha poner en marcha la "operación de búsqueda y captura".Josh traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- umm, me gusta ese nombre mas que el de lily

- ehhh sin ofender que el mió no era tan malo

- yaaaaa

- bien veo que si, ha si que a por nuestra aliada. Josh pasó las manos por los hombros de las chicas

En este mismo momento en otro lugar

- ey prongs pásalo, corre aquiiiiii. Sirius da va saltos mientras agitaba las manos

- pa ti padfoot. James le paso el objeto

- ¡¡eyy, yo también quiero jugar!. Peter estaba persiguiendo el objeto no identificado

- no pet, tu no puedes. Sirius movía el objeto no identificado en su mano

- Pero porque si yo si se jugar con el frigo…

- No se dice frigo se dice frissier… remusss como se llamaba esta cosa. James agito su mano levantando el frisby (se identifico el objeto ¡siiii!)

- Se llama frisby y como os pille Mcnonacal aquí con él os matara, y yo no se nada de nada. Remus se levanto y se dirigió al castillo

- A que ha venido lo de Mcno

nacal. Sirius le laza el frisby a james

- Pues no se a lo mejor es que la..

- Señores Black y Potter me pueden decir de donde han sacado ese objeto. La profesora McGnagall había llegado justo en ese momento

-O.O- O.O

- Ehhh, esto puess mi abuelo que me lo envió profesora, jeje. James contesto con lo primero que se le ocurrió

- Enserio es que la profesora de estudios muggles ha venido ha quejarse de que ha visto a dos de mis alumnos robar ese "objeto".McGnagall realmente tenia una mirada lujuriosa (N/a: pero que digooooo, no me hagan caso es que después de tener una semana llena de exámenes, uno cada día e incluso dos y esto es el principio de año T.T) Corrección: tenia una mirada fría como el hielo

- Profesora y no puede ha ver sido cualquier otro. Sirius tenia cara de cachorrito degollado

- No, asi les quiero dentro de 1 hora en mi despacho y devuelvan eso YA. McGonagall se fue al castillo con paso firme

- ¡¡oooohhhhh noo!. Ambos digeron eso tras salir para el castillo

Mientras por los pasillos de Hogwarts

- Bien por que casa empezamos. Lily tenia en las manos un cuaderno

- Creo que será mejor preguntar a unas cuantas personas que no tengan pinta de fans que es lo que opinan de la Georges. Josh se dirigió una chica

( música )(ustedes imagínense alguna movidita)

- Regina Georges es perfecta. Dijo una chica un poco gordita

( musica)

- Según dicen se aseguro el pelo en 10.000 libras. Dijo una muchacha que parecía un camello

(musica)

- Ha llegado ha rodar anuncios de escobas hasta en Japón. Decía súper emocionado un chico asiático

(musica)

- Su película favorita es _Love History _. Dijo una chica rubia

(musica)

- Se dice que una vez se encontró con Brandi Peterson. Dijo una chica en silla de ruedas

- Y le dijo que era muy guapa. Y una enana (N/A: si alguien se ofende por esto lo siento mucho pero es que en la peli sale, perdonen las molestias)

(musica)

- En una ocasión me pego un puñetazo, fue una pasada. Dijo una muchacha pelirroja

- Vale esto es imposible, ¡¡¡¡VOSOTROS HABEIS VISTO COMO LA ALABABAN! Pero si esa pelirroja estaba feliz incluso de que le pegara un puñetazo. Mary estaba que casi se subía por las paredes

- Si mary lo hemos visto y pienso que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Josh se tiro encima de la cama de lily

- Tiene que haber alguien en todo el colegio que las odie tanto como nosotras. Lily tras decir esto la puerta se abrió dejando paso a yanis

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?. Josh se levanto tan rápido de la cama como se había acostado

- Vas muy.. rosa para tu gusto. Mary miraba a yanis de arriba abajo

Y es que no estaba su ropa como era normal verla en "negro" si no en un rosa chichón que cegaba y todo

- No me ha pasado nada solo que las divinas se les ocurrió la idea de cambiar el color de mi ropa de negro a rosita cursi, es que no tienen suficiente con amargarme la vida no también la ropa. Yanis estaba dando vueltas por la habitación mientras murmuraba cosas

- Espera que has dicho de amargar la vida. Lily se puso delante de yanis

- Pues eso que me han amargado la vida, y ahora también la ropa. Dijo mientras se señalaba la ropa

- Pues yo tengo una propuesta perfecta para ti. Lily tenía en su cara una sonrisa malvada

Termineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¡¡¡¡¡siiiiii! Es que todavía no me lo creo después de… mucho tiempo de haber publicado el 1 capitulo al fin puedo publicar este el segundo, ha si pero quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza y si quieren echar la culpa a alguien que se ha a mis profesores que me pusieren CADA DIA un examen y ahora ha mirar lo reviews aunque creo que han sido poquitos, pero yo estoy mas feliz que unas maracas (expresión mía XD)

_Gracias a las siguientes personas por dejarme un reviews:_ Arabelaweasley, Hermy, Celia, Ginebra Elektra Riddel y Inuyami.

Un besote pa todas vosotras


End file.
